Forbidden Never Tasted Sweeter
by numero 34 es Mi
Summary: KakaxSaku one-shot, may have a sequel. Contains a lemon. Kakashi and Sakura have secretly met for the past couple of months, why? Their love is forbidden, but to them it's true love, and their actions have consequences, but what kind?


HERE IT IS!! My first one-shot, unless yall like so much i may continue or add a sequel.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A LEMON.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Forbidden Never Tasted Sweeter

They sat in the same bar, they'd sneak peeks at one another, but one thing they could _not_ do was acknowledge their feelings. At least publicly that is. He being 14 years her senior was not a big deal as many people would think. No, the fact that he was her teacher and still is on many levels is where they are at a roadblock. It was the law after all, _Absolutely no interactions between a student and teacher other than the teaching from the teacher._ Yes they could interact outside the learning area, but this is not what the law meant. It was a nice polite way of saying _'no you may not be in any sort of sexual relationship with a student or former for that matter.'_ What he thought of that law, now at least, was bullshit.

So they met secretly at least once a week to fill their needs and to assure each other things would work out, eventually, but it took a toll on both of them putting up this act. They loved each other, more so than any thought possible. But because of that stupid law they were forced to be secretive of their feelings, that is until they got the law changed and hopefully soon.

So they sat there at the opposite end of the bar, drinking their sake alone and fighting off would-be lovers, until one decide to leave, then the other would follow, discreetly of course, no one the wiser.

It was nearing midnight and the bar looked to be in full swing, that's when she decide would be the perfect timing for the exit. She laid down some money to pay for the sake she drank tonight, which wasn't much considering she had better plans to do and someone to be with. She made her way out of the bar and into the back alley to await her love, this is how they always left, a few minutes of a wait would be perfectly acceptable to a wonderful night together.

She began to daydream of his touch, the way his fingers caressed her skin, it was like setting fire to her skin the way he touched her and oh how she loved it, no one else ever could produce that feeling right there and that's how she knew he was the one for her.

He saw her get up, and boy was he grateful for he could not wait a moment longer to feel the touch of her skin against his, to hold her in his arms, it was like heaven. He got up a good five minutes after she left and paid the bartender for the small amount of sake he drank, he too wanted to be with the other as bad if not more than her. She had changed him and he had gladly changed for her. He walked out to the alley where his love waited for him, she did not sense him come up behind her and wrap his arms lovingly around her waist as he kissed her neck, effectively startling her out of her daydream.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Never." She replied

"Good, I was afraid I was finally getting to you."

"Now why would you think that?" she innocently asks the man so close but yet not close enough for her taste.

"You left earlier tonight, although I'm glad, I don't know how much longer I could've stood being in the same room with you but not able to touch your beautiful body." He said, causing her to blush.

They both played this game and loved it. This was their foreplay before they continued on to more pleasing activities.

She finally turned around to embrace the one she loved so dearly that she would give her life for him and vice versa, yes this was true love. She gently kissed him, knowing if she put all of her passion into this kiss right outside of the bar and in the sight of others their relationship would be out and they would be in trouble. He too knew this, that's why as soon as she started moving away from his lips he did the transportation jutsu and they were immediately in his apartment.

They started kissing slowly, but their passion was clear in each and every kiss and touch. He broke away to take of her shirt to reveal her black lacy bra which he loved so much. While she removed his shirt to see his perfectly sculptured which his shirt so perfectly hid. She smiled to herself thinking _'I believe I am the luckiest woman to have this man with this kind of body……. Oh and the sex is great too.' _

He slowly started kissing down her neck while one hand was firmly on her butt while the other was tracing small circles slowly up her abdomen till said hand had went around the back and undone her bra, the bra she wore just for him. As soon as that lovely, but un-need, garment was removed he began to gently caress her breasts.

"Hmm," she gently moaned "don't tease me so much this time."

"But you like my teasing." He simply states.

"That may be true but I've waited too long to be with you again. I want to make the most of it this time, don't you agree?"

"Hmm, I see what you mean." He says as his hands wonder down to her hips, while his kisses gradually go down further until he has one of her gorgeous breast in his mouth gently sucking or biting on her nipple. As soon as that one is properly teased, even against her wishes, he moves to the other to give it the same treatment.

She may have said no teasing but she wasn't going to enforce it, though she certainly could if she wanted, but she loved the way his mouth felt against her skin and the way he had removed the rest of her clothing while he was teasing her breasts. So she was standing naked in his bedroom .

After he got done with the other, he stood up and gently started walking towards the bed, but with her being in between them she too had to walk towards the bed, but backwards. They finally got close and she felt the edge of the bed against her knees and she slowly fell backwards, laughing while doing so. She looked up at the man she loved and while she was falling he had taken off the rest of his clothes as well. There he stood naked, with his perfectly sculptured body, beautifully handsome face, even though his left eye had a scar going over it, it wouldn't be him, the scar completed him.

He stood there watching her admire him, she always did if he stood there, usually he would fall with her but he had to take of those damn pants. He loved the way her sea foam green eyes would travel up and down his body but would stay at his face the longest, like she never got tired of seeing him unmasked. She was the only one, apart from his former team members. But away from that subject, as she studied him he studied her, the way her body wasn't marred, but being a medic of course it wouldn't be. He loved the way she kept her pink hair short, she was much cuter that way.

'_Enough studying' _he thought _'I've waited a long week for her to be with me.'_

He leaned down to kiss his beautiful blossom, like before, slowly working his way down her body, with his hands trailing along her sides and legs. He finally reached his destination, her womanhood. He kissed along the insides of her thighs, teasing her even more, while her breathing was becoming ragged from his constant teasing.

"Hmm, Kakashi please, be nice." Says his blossom.

"But Sakura, I want to taste you." Says the copy-nin as he began to lick the folds of her womanhood and she was putty in his hands.

As soon as he started to eat her she lost all her train of thought, all she could do was feel how he was pleasing her with just his mouth. She wanted more but didn't have the will to voice all she could do was sit there and let him lick and suck her dry.

Finally she had enough of his teasing and she worked up enough strength to pull him on top of her.

"My turn." Was all she said as she flipped him over and she starts to kiss him. First on the mouth then she slowly works her way down his body as he did her. As she got down to his member, she looked up at him. He was watching her, anticipating what she was going to do next, wanting her to continue.

She finally took his member into her mouth, while he took in a breath. He loved how she took him in her mouth. First the head gently sucking on it at first, then gradually swallowing him even more.

She relaxed her throat allowing more of him to enter her mouth, making him moan, oh how she loved to make him moan, it made her want him even more. She slowly started to move up and down his shaft gradually picking up speed, until his breath was as ragged as hers when he was teasing her.

'_She stopped..hmm..good and bad..now its time for the real fun.' _Thought Kakashi as Sakura climbed up his body to give him a quick but passionate kiss.

He flipped both of them over, kissing her even more and going all around her face and throat as he got ready to enter her.

"I love you." He said, and meant. He never felt this way about anyone else.

"I know" was her reply, "and I love you too."

As soon as she said this he entered her all the way. They both loved the way the other felt, to them it felt like they were finally complete, two halves of a whole.

He slowly began to move, enjoying the way she felt around him. He would never get over the way she felt, even though they have been together for a while, she still managed to excite him in ways the others could not. As he moved fast and both their breaths became ragged he felt her constrict around him, with an orgasm, he slowed to allow her the pleasure of coming.

As her breath became more even from her first and surely not last orgasm, he started to move faster and began to slam into her, she didn't mind, in fact she preferred him to go fast and hard, it just made her want him even more.

He started to slow for he was about to come, she flipped them over once again, and began to ride him. Moving up and down, back and forth. He just laid there and watcher her and enjoyed the feeling of her being in control too, yes he loved for her to be in control also it's nice to relax too.

As she moved her watched her breasts bounce while she continued to ride him, she was pushing him to his breaking point and she knew it, because she too was about to come again.

She didn't have to go long, because he started to thrust his hips up to met her as she came down, making it all the more pleasurable. He felt her walls start to constrict around him and he knew she was about to come again.

She let out a erotic moan as she came again for the second time that night and this time he came too, releasing his seed into her as she fell on top of him, exhausted, for now at least.

She rolled off of him to lay by his side, her head resting on his chest while they both caught their breaths.

"I love you Kakashi."

"And I love you Sakura."

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm."

"What would we do if we got caught?"

"I don't know. But I do know this," he added after he saw her face fall a bit, "I would love you no matter what and I would do anything to be with you."

"I know and I would do the same for you, it's just that damn law, it's so stupid."

"Yes, it is."

There was silence and Kakashi had thought Sakura had fallen asleep when she asked, "What would you do if I was pregnant?"

"Are you?" was the only thing he could ask.

"No, I just wanted to know what you would say and do." She replies a little too quick. Which he caught.

"Well, I think I would be happy, because I never thought I would actually have children, until I met you. But I would be there for you and the child, but our relationship wouldn't be so secret anymore and it would be considered taboo."

*sigh* "I know, I just couldn't help but wonder."

More silence.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." She hesitantly answered.

"You mean we're going to be parents?"

"Yes," she answered again, "but we have to tell about our relationship, and soon."

"We will, but let's leave that for later." He said while kissing her loving on her lips.

As soon as his lips touched hers, she forgot about her worries and what would or could happen in the future, all she knew was that he was here now and that he would always be, for her and for their unborn child.

She loved him with all her heart and he loved her with all of his. She knew their child would have a wonderful father and a great childhood, she couldn't say how but she did. She also knew that they would be a family, which is what she always wanted and she couldn't be happier.

And, he, he never thought he would be a father, but when he started to fall for Sakura he saw that he _did _want a family. Just like she knew he would make a great father, he too knew that she would be a great mother. And he couldn't wait to be her husband and start their real life together, but that was for another thought another time, right now she was in his arms and it wasn't a time for anymore thoughts.

* * *

Hoped yall liked!!!! Review please!! I'd like to know what yall think even if you didn't like it.. you have a right to your own opinions... just like i do.


End file.
